


Boy Toys

by valda



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, Fist Fights, Identity Reveal, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda
Summary: Han Solo has brought his young boyfriend, Armitage Hux, to the bar he used to frequent during his street racing days. It's a walk down memory lane, but it's also a chance to show Armitage off to his old friend Ren. Ren, however, has brought a pretty young thing of his own...
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Han Solo, Ren (Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren)/Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	Boy Toys

**Author's Note:**

> This is the revised and expanded version of a twitfic originally posted [here](https://twitter.com/coselia/status/1318963736472899584). Huge thanks to everyone who read along and commented as I was writing it, and shoutout to Nym for the great info about modern street racing that I needed to write a single paragraph XD

Han hasn’t been to Maz’s in years. He’s well past the days when he and Lando and Chewie would roll in after a street race and meet up with the Knights of Ren biker gang for a long night of drinking, darts, pool, brawling, and other celebratory activities. These days, races are few and far between, and drinking all night comes with painful repercussions in the morning.

It brings a smile to Han’s face to see that Maz’s is still going strong. The parking lot’s jammed with tricked-out cars and hyperbikes; he has to pull his 240Z into an empty spot in overflow parking. When he lets go of the e-brake, Han settles his hand on the slim thigh stretched out tantalizingly just beyond it, squeezing lightly. “You ready?”

The answer comes with a long-suffering sigh. “Oh, I suppose.”

“Hey,” Han says, reaching over with his other hand. “C’mere.” He strokes back across a pale cheek, brushing his knuckles against a wickedly sharp cheekbone, and curls his fingers into bright red hair. His companion, Armitage, sighs again and leans forward, allowing his soft pink lips to be kissed.

Han’s gotten out of the car and has just opened the passenger door for Armitage when Ren rolls up on his bike. Surprisingly, he’s wearing a helmet; he never used to. He’s decorated it at least, made it his own. It’s silver and gray with some sort of design inscribed on it in red. Han can’t immediately tell what it’s supposed to be.

There’s a younger man behind Ren on the bike, arms wrapped around Ren’s waist. He’s pretty built, though he’s not as big as Ren. Han has to smile. Ren was always into muscle, on himself and others.

The younger man is also wearing a customized helmet, black with a silver mask shape around the tinted eye shield. He seems to be frozen in place on the bike as Ren swings off and embraces Han.

“Long time no see, you old bastard,” Ren says amicably, pounding Han on the back.

“How you holding up these days?” Han asks, solidly returning the gesture.

“Oh, you know. Same as always.” Ren steps back and crosses his arms, looking as cocky as he ever did.

Han knows Ren wants him to ask, so he humors him. “You’ve got some new arm candy, though.”

“Oh, yeah,” Ren says, as if he hasn’t brought the younger man to show him off, the same way Han brought Armitage. “Kylo. Here, boy.”

‘Kylo’ hasn’t moved. He jolts at the order and nearly trips over the bike trying to get off it.

Han chuckles. “Cute.”

“And who’s this?” Ren asks smoothly, finally removing his helmet and extending a hand to Armitage. His dashing looks—chiseled face, blue eyes, and flowing silver hair—have won over quite a few boys over the years...including Han himself, once upon a time.

Armitage doesn’t react, though, allowing Ren to take his hand and press a kiss to his knuckles without betraying a hint of anything beyond polite disinterest. The attitude is part of why Han likes the kid, honestly. “You may call me Hux,” Armitage says, and Ren lets out a barking laugh.

Kylo has finally made his approach, but he’s hovering behind Ren like a scared rabbit. “Let’s get some drinks!” Ren says boisterously. He turns, slaps a hand onto Kylo’s ass, and uses it to steer him toward the door. “You gonna take that off?” he asks, nodding to the helmet. Kylo shakes his head, a bit violently, and Ren laughs again. “M’boy here’s shy,” he says, giving Kylo another spank. Kylo jumps and moves double time toward the entrance to the bar.

Han shrugs to Armitage, then offers him his arm. The kid’s classy, and Han likes to treat him well. Armitage takes Han’s arm and, chin raised, sweeps smoothly beside him out of the parking lot and into the bar.

The four of them get a booth, immediately ordering a round of beers. “Is yours old enough?” Han jokes as he settles in, slinging an arm around Armitage’s shoulders.

“Is yours?” Ren shoots back.

Armitage imperiously pulls out his wallet and displays his driver’s license for all to see. He's 23.

“Took ya for a teenager,” Ren comments with a lascivious grin.

Armitage puts his wallet away with a sniff.

“Kylo, wanna show ’em you’re legal?” Ren says. Kylo, once again, shakes his head vigorously.

Armitage rolls his eyes and lets out a loud sigh. Han leans toward his ear. “Now, none of that,” he murmurs. “Be nice.”

Immediately, Armitage turns to him, face close, and bites his lip. “If I must,” he says softly. Han knows this is an act, but damned if it doesn’t work every time. He leans in to catch Armitage’s lips.

Across the table, Kylo hugs his elbows. Ren glances at him. “You want a kiss too?”

At this, Kylo freezes. Han feels like the kid is staring at him. Reluctantly, he pulls further away from Armitage’s mouth, just in time to receive his first beer. “Well. To reunions,” he says, keeping one arm around Armitage and raising his glass with the other.

Armitage and Ren lift their glasses as well, but Kylo doesn’t join in. He continues hugging his elbows as the rest of them clink their beers together. Han and Ren chug their glasses dry; Armitage takes a fussy single sip and teases Han, “You’d better take the next one slow.”

“Oh, yes, sir,” Han replies, grinning.

The glasses and bowl of nuts on the table clatter as Kylo abruptly stands up. “Restroom,” he says in Ren’s direction in a low, flat voice.

When he’s gone, Han leans across the table toward Ren. “Hey,” he says. “Is he okay?”

Ren purses his lips thoughtfully. “Like I said, he’s shy.”

“Okay,” Han says. “He just seems nervous, is all.” He’s reminded of his 18-year-old son Ben, the way he gets when he’s anxious. It’s not the most comfortable of thoughts.

Kylo’s gone until well after the mozzarella sticks Han ordered arrive. Han’s playfully trying to feed one to Armitage—the kid is real particular about what he eats—and enjoying Ren’s jealous pouting when Kylo returns, still wearing the full-face helmet.

“Come here,” Ren says, patting his own leg. Kylo hesitates, then shuffles over and squeezes back into the booth. Ren grabs him by the waist and pulls him into his lap. “Attaboy. Now take that thing off, huh? Let’s see that pretty face.”

Kylo goes stiff. “No.”

Ren frowns. “You’re kind of being a little bitch, Kylo.”

“Hey,” Han puts in. “Come on, now.”

Ren reaches for Kylo’s helmet. “Take it off.”

“Ren,” Han says. Beside him, Armitage is watching the scene with sudden interest.

“It’s fine,” Ren insists. Kylo squirms and twists away from Ren, but Ren catches him by the hips and holds him in place. “Come on,” Ren says. “You’re just as cute as Hux over there. I want my old buddy to see those cocksucking lips.”

Kylo makes a strangled noise. “Can I talk to you?” he whispers.

“What?” Ren says.

“He wants to talk,” Han says loudly. “Look, something’s going on. Me and Armitage’ll go to the bar for a minute so you can have some privacy. Okay?”

Armitage lets out a small huff. “It was just getting good,” he says, but he takes Han’s hand and gets up.

Han has to force himself not to look back as he and Armitage weave through the tables to get to where the bartender is pulling a pint for another customer. Something about that kid Kylo is bothering him. Ren’s not a bad guy, he reassures himself. He likes having fun, is all.

Has Han really gotten this old, that he’s starting to question whether his friend should be doing what he’s doing? Is Han going to start questioning _himself_ now?

He’s pulled from his musings by Armitage wrapping long arms around his neck and kissing him softly. “Get me something nicer than beer,” Armitage murmurs against his lips.

Han laughs. This kid is something else. “Whatever you say.” He waves the bartender over and lets Armitage order a fancy mixed drink. “So what do you think of my friend?”

“Well, I certainly won’t leave you for him,” Armitage says. “Rather boorish, wouldn’t you say?”

“Oh?” The side of Han's mouth tugs up in a smile. “Are you saying I'm not boorish?”

Armitage looks momentarily flustered. He loves to tease Han about being rough around the edges. “You’re a ruffian,” the kid says finally. “But you’re not an absolute scoundrel.”

Han chuckles. “My ex-wife would disagree.”

Armitage accepts his drink from the bartender, letting his tongue peek out a bit to guide the straw into his mouth. His eyes are locked on Han’s as he sucks at his first sip. When he’s swallowed, he says, “How long did you want to stay here?”

The kid prefers fancier places than this. Stuff like Olive Garden. Han had to twist his arm a little—bribe him, really—to get him to come. “Thought we could at least have dinner with Ren,” Han says.

“Oh.”

Han can’t stand seeing disappointment on Armitage’s face. The kid really has Han wrapped around his little finger. He’d be worried if he didn’t enjoy it so much. “Look, I’ll make it up to you,” Han says.

“You had better,” Armitage replies loftily. He glances back across the room, toward the booth. “Oh,” he says. “‘Kylo’ has taken his helmet off.”

Half of Han’s brain is still on how Armitage looked taking the straw into his mouth, the way he stuck out his tongue a little. The other half is running through future date ideas, stuff to make Armitage remember why he’s with Han. As a result, it takes Han a second to catch the change in subject. “Oh yeah?” he asks belatedly.

He turns toward the table too. After all, he does want to know what Ren’s boy looks like. For one thing, that’ll prove whether Han has won this particular contest. He’s pretty sure he has, but it’s always nice to confirm. And while he’s at it, there’s no harm in enjoying a nice view. Is Kylo actually as pretty as Ren claimed? Does he really have ‘cocksucking lips’?

And so he looks.

Then he frowns. His eyebrows furrow. “That’s not Kylo,” he says. “That’s Ben.”

Armitage sidles closer. “Ben, as in your son Ben?” he asks. “Hmm. I wouldn’t leave you for Ren, but I might leave you for _him_.”

Han barely registers the teasing comment. “What’s he even doing here? Where’d Kylo go?” Ren is kind of close to Ben in the booth, he notices.

Ren glances over and sees Han looking. He winks, grinning broadly. Ben starts to turn, to see where Ren’s looking...but before he can, Ren catches him by the chin and—

“It would seem,” Armitage says, “that Kylo didn’t go anywhere.”

Han doesn’t know how he got across the room. All he knows is he’s standing over the table now, trying to control his breathing. Ren’s still holding Ben’s chin with one hand. Han doesn’t know where Ren’s other hand is.

“Ren,” Han says, voice uneven.

Ren pulls back and gives Han another grin. “What did I tell you? Hottest thing I’ve ever seen. Except maybe you, that first night I saw you.” He shifts his grip on Ben’s jaw and kisses him again.

“Ren,” Han says urgently, “that’s my son. That’s Ben.”

Ren does not immediately break the kiss. By the time he finally lets go of Ben’s face, Han is about ready to leap over the table. But then Ben curls into himself, not looking at Han, and all Han wants is to comfort his son. He’s about to reach for Ben when Ren speaks.

“Yes,” Ren drawls, “and no. This is your son. But his name’s Kylo.”

Ben lets out a frustrated noise. “I told you, he won’t understand,” he whines.

“Hush, sweet thing,” Ren says. “Let ol’ Ren handle this.”

Ren wraps a meaty hand around the back of Ben’s neck, massaging his fingertips into Ben’s hair. The possessiveness of the gesture is so casual it doesn’t seem real. Ben seems to be accustomed to it; he closes his eyes and lets out a soft sigh.

Han wants to throw up.

What has driven Ben to this? To...to being...

Han glances to where Armitage is standing beside him, holding his cocktail glass with both hands and sucking his drink up through the straw. He’s watching everything that’s happening with rapt attention, and all of a sudden he looks very young.

That's not the same, though. Armitage is older. More mature. Knows what he wants.

Ben is...

Han isn’t sure about Ben. Hasn’t been for a while. But he’s definitely troubled. Vulnerable.

It’s different.

“Ben,” Han says firmly, “come on. Let’s go.”

“What?” Ben shrills, head snapping up as he finally looks at Han. “No.”

“Come on,” Han repeats. “We’ll talk in the car. I’ll drop you off at your dorm.”

“No,” Ben says again.

“The boy wants to stay with me,” Ren says. “He’s an adult. He can make his own decisions.” Ren uses the hand on Ben’s neck to pull Ben closer, press him to his side and stroke his hair. “He likes how I treat him. How I take care of him,” Ren says, giving Han a knowing smirk.

Han is suddenly shaking with anger.

This time he does lunge across the table, grabbing the lapel of Ren’s leather jacket and yanking him out of his seat one-handed. His other arm whips around in a powerful haymaker that catches Ren hard right on the side of the head. Ben lets out a cry as Ren slumps back down beside him.

“I don’t know what you think you’re doing, Ren,” Han says. His entire body is trembling. It’s like the air is singing around him. He’s never been this angry in his life.

Ren shakes his head slowly, looking dizzy, as he shoves himself back up to a proper sitting position. He waves off Ben’s concerned questions. “I’m fine.” Then he fixes those bright blue eyes of his on Han, and they’re as sharp as if he hasn’t just been walloped upside the head. “Want to take this out back?”

“Yeah,” Han says. “Yeah, I do.”

“No!” Ben says.

“Let me finish my drink first,” puts in Armitage.

They wait an awkward several seconds while Armitage drains his glass, finishing with a loud, long slurp through the straw. Then there’s another awkward moment as they settle up with the bartender before heading out the back door. Ass-beatings never used to be this civilized.

“Here, babe,” Ren says. He passes his helmet to Ben. “Hold this for me.” He gives Ben another kiss, brazenly groping his ass.

“Ren!” Han yells.

“Hold on,” Armitage commands. He steps in front of Han, drapes himself around Han’s shoulders, and kisses him deeply. “There. For luck.”

Han is momentarily stunned. He shakes his head to clear his thoughts, then belatedly puts his hands on Armitage’s hips to nudge him away as he refocuses on Ren. “Okay, okay.”

“If you win, I’ll let you see what I’m wearing under this,” Armitage murmurs. “I think you’ll like it.”

Han glances at him distractedly. “Yeah,” he says.

Armitage lets out one of his signature sighs of discontentment. “If you’re not interested…”

It looks like this is one of those times Armitage won’t stop until he gets the attention he wants. It would be better if he didn’t throw a fit right now, on top of everything else.

Han turns fully to Armitage, backs the little tease up against the brick wall of the alley. “Oh, I'm interested,” he says, taking Armitage’s wrists in his hands and pinning them at either side of his head. “But right now, I need to concentrate.” He leans close, kisses Armitage nice and slow on the lips. “Now stay here, and don’t distract me, hmm?”

Armitage’s eyes flutter open. It takes them a moment to focus. “Okay,” he breathes out.

Han turns back to Ren to see that Ren’s hand is still on Ben’s ass. “Ben,” Han says, “get away from him.”

Ben doesn’t move. “I don’t want you to fight,” he says, looking back and forth between Han and Ren.

“It’ll be fine, sugartits,” Ren tells him, and Han’s stomach roils as Ben’s face flushes red. “We’ve been in lots of scraps before. Go wait with your daddy’s friend.”

Han will never be able to un-hear his old buddy calling his son ‘sugartits’. He’ll never be able to erase any of this. Somehow, this is all really happening. A shout of frustration tears its way from his throat as he charges at Ren.

Ren is quick to react. He shoves Ben away with one hand, smoothly ducks under another haymaker, and slams his fist straight into Han’s gut. All the breath is knocked out of Han at once; he staggers back, gasping.

“I let you have a freebie back there,” Ren says as Han fights to regain his senses. “Now it’s for real.”

“What do you want with Ben?” Han demands in a painful wheeze.

“The same thing you want with Hux,” Ren says. “The same thing you wanted when you first came on to me.”

“What is this?” Han asks desperately. “Revenge?”

Ren laughs. “Don't be ridiculous.” He swings a fist at Han’s face; Han barely manages to dodge in time. “You know the philosophy of the Ren. Life just _is_. There’s no deeper meaning.” He dances back as Han surges forward to attempt an uppercut, then shoves Han’s shoulder when he misses, sending Han stumbling off to the side.

Han wheels back around. “I thought you were a friend.”

Ren spreads his arms, face serene. “Don’t see why I can’t still be.”

“You—you’re—you’re fooling around with my 18-year-old son!”

“Not sure what who I’m fucking has to do with our friendship.”

Han yells again, barreling forward and tackling Ren around the waist. Ren’s bigger, but Han’s momentum knocks him off balance and sends him flying backward onto the pavement. Han scrabbles up Ren’s body and shoves a forearm against Ren’s neck, attempting to pin him; Ren reaches up and grabs Han’s throat with both hands.

“You always were good in a fight,” Ren chokes out, grinning. “You could teach Kylo a thing or two.”

Han’s voice shakes. “If you’ve laid a hand on him—”

“Kylo likes everything I do to him. Don’t you, boy?”

Not wanting to hear Ben’s answer, Han rears back and smashes his fist into Ren’s face.

Ren’s grip on Han’s neck slackens for a moment, then comes back full force. Blood streams from Ren’s nose as he bucks under Han, hard enough to finally roll him over onto his back. Then Ren returns the favor, slamming a fist into Han’s eye.

Everything goes blurry and spotty. There’s a loud ringing in Han’s ears.

“How do you like that?” Ren croons above him. “Want some more?”

Han blinks hard against the pain, trying to make out Ren’s face. He slaps ineffectually at Ren’s head and arms, unable to get a decent shot in. “Leave my son alone,” he says as firmly as he can; it comes out in a croak.

“Still on that?” Ren asks. “I’ll do whatever I feel like. Just like I always have. And so will Kylo. He follows the philosophy of the Ren now too. Not the dumb shit your brother-in-law was trying to tell him.”

A sense of horror washes over Han. Han can barely think through the sharp, throbbing pain, but he doubts Ben had time to tell Ren his life story during the few minutes Han and Armitage were at the bar. “You knew,” Han gasped. “You knew who he was the whole time. Before tonight. Why...”

Ren shrugs, grinning. “Why not?”

Han musters his strength. With a grunt of exertion he manages to shove Ren off. Ren rolls, but he’s back on his feet before Han can get up further than his knees. Ren rushes forward, fist drawn back, and Han braces himself for another blow—

Then Ben charges in from out of nowhere and punches Ren in the jaw, hard enough to snap his head to the side. The blow completely kills Ren’s forward momentum; he stumbles gracelessly for a moment, then collapses onto his hands and knees.

“I _said_ I didn’t want you to fight,” Ben says, his voice low and dark and almost unrecognizable. Dangerous, Han thinks. “So cut it out.”

Ren lets himself fall onto his side, then rolls onto his back spread-eagle. “That was a good one, darlin’,” he groans.

Han staggers to his feet. “Ben—”

“My name’s Kylo. Like Ren said.”

Han doesn’t get it. “He’s no good for you,” he tries, but Ben cuts him off.

“So you’re no good for Hux, then?”

“It’s not the same.”

“It’s _exactly_ the same,” Ben shouts. “Quit trying to wreck it.”

Han looks at Armitage. It isn’t the same, not really. Is it? Armitage shrugs.

“You can’t tell me who to be with,” Ben says. Then, echoing Ren’s earlier comment, he adds, “I’m an adult.”

That’s true, in the way all the stuff Leia used to say was true: a way Han can’t really shoot down, but also a way he really doesn’t like. “Can you just think it over?” he tries.

“No.”

Han suddenly feels very, very tired. He doesn’t know what else to do. Maybe he could get Ren arrested? Not for this, but maybe for something else...

He doesn’t realize he’s swaying on his feet until Armitage catches his elbow. “You all right, old man?” the kid murmurs.

Han huffs out a laugh. “No.”

“You’re going to be useless tonight, aren’t you?” Armitage asks, sounding half disgruntled and half fond. The way Leia used to.

Ben is helping Ren to his feet. As soon as he’s righted, Ren puts his hands all over Ben, kissing him sloppily. Han looks away. “Ew, there’s blood on your mouth,” he hears Ben say.

“Does it taste good?” Ren asks.

“No.”

Ren laughs. “You might like it someday.”

“Gross.”

“Come on, you’ve eaten ass—”

“ _Ren_ ,” Ben hisses, his capacity for embarrassment apparently returning.

Han puts a hand over his eyes, then winces because it hurts. “This is a nightmare,” he moans softly.

Ren’s big hand claps him on the shoulder. “Well, good to see you, buddy. Just like old times. But I gotta go. Me and Kylo have things to do.”

Han makes one last desperate appeal, not removing his hand from his eyes. “Ren, I don’t approve of this.”

“But you can’t do anything about it,” Ren says cheerfully. He pats Han’s shoulder again and moves off. “See ya.”

Han listens to Ren’s loud footfalls leaving the alley. Quietly, Ben says, “Bye,” and then his jogging footsteps follow Ren’s. Soon Han hears the faint but unmistakable splutter of Ren’s motorcycle starting up, the growl of its engine and the squeal of its tires as it tears out of the parking lot.

Just like that, his son is gone.

Armitage squeezes Han’s arm. “So,” he says.

“Yeah,” Han sighs, finally dropping his hand to his side.

Armitage presses himself against Han, wrapping his arms around Han’s waist and nuzzling his face into Han’s neck. “I bet I can make you feel better,” he says. “Forget about all this.”

Han isn’t so sure. But Armitage is kissing him just below the ear, mouth open and hot and wet, and he’s shifting his body against Han’s in a slow and deliberate suggestion. There’s nothing Han can do but put an arm around him, pull him in closer. “You’d do that for me?” he murmurs in teasing disbelief, cradling Armitage’s face in his free hand and brushing his thumb over Armitage’s cheek.

“Mmm hmm,” Armitage says, his voice a purr. He slides a hand down between Han’s legs and gives him a squeeze that leaves Han gasping softly. Then he says, “Now give me your keys. You’re in no condition to drive.”

Han lets out a surprised laugh. “Brat,” he says fondly.

He smothers Armitage’s squawk of outrage with his mouth.


End file.
